


Winter's Furries

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-01
Updated: 1999-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser has fallen ill during a blizzard.





	Winter's Furries

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

(Type a title for your page here)

 

 

I statred this in the winter time during a blizzard. There was nothing  
else to do. This takes place in the middle of the second season. One  
of these days I�ll write about something other than Benton getting  
sick but I love it. Okay another h/c Rated G little plot, not much.  
Enjoy! Email me at  
  
  
 ****

WINTERS FURIES  


  
By Rebecca  
W.

        �I�m fine Ray,�  
Benton said as Ray drove him to the Consulate, �just tired that�s  
all.�  
        �All  
right I�ll stop asking.� Ray was irritated with the Mountie�s  
lackluster response.  
        Benton  
was well, being Benton again. When it came to knowing how the Mounties  
was feeling, he never actually knew. He always gave his sterile reply  
of I�m fine, even when it was obvious that all was not well with  
him, like for instance this morning. Ray shook his head in disbelief  
as Benton disembarked from his car in front of the Consulate with Dief  
entow.  
        Ray watched  
them both enter the Consulate. He�s sick I know, he knows, I wish  
he would just admit it, he thought to himself as he drove to the station.  
The snow was lightly coming down.  
        Ray  
had noticed Benton�s outward appearance was not his usual �just  
had come from the cleaners� look. and was cognizant of the somber  
mood his friend was in. His typically gleaming blue eyes took on a more  
grayish hue as his ghostly appearance made his lips look cherry red.  
These characteristics were hardy the cheerful demeanor Ray was use to.  
At least there was no Inuit story this morning.  
        Back  
at the Consulate Fraser�s obligation was to stand guard which he  
did without hesitation. As he stood there, a queasy feeling came over  
him, making standing at attention difficult. The queasiness was growing  
worse. He eyed a bush next to him just in case. He soon found himself  
propped up against the cold concrete of the Consulate to stay vertical  
as snow now covered his Stetson. He was lethargic, as it threatened to  
close in on him but the cold crisp winter Chicago air helped him stay  
attentive.  
        Thatcher  
happened to be glancing out the window to check the wintry conditions  
and didn�t like what she observed. She flung open the door to the  
Consulate.  
        �Constable!!�  
Thatcher yelled as she stepped out. �This is not how one guards  
the Consulate.�  
        Fraser  
startled, stood to attention but not for long. Losing his balance, he  
fell to the snow covered ground.  
        As  
furious as she was, she couldn�t help smirk at the sight of the  
fallen Mountie. Fraser looked up with his big blue eyes, her grin became  
a stern disapproving face. �In my office now!� she bellowed  
and stormed back inside. �Turnbull guard the Consulate.�  
        Turnbull looked at her  
curiously then looked at Fraser standing in the doorway brushing the  
snow off his trousers. �Yes sir.� He said and with that went  
outdoors.  
        �Fraser,  
what the hell is going on with you? Why do you think its okay to lean  
on the Consulate?� she asked. �Mounties don�t do that  
it pure laziness.�she started to ramble on.  
        Benton  
was trying to listen but the churning in his stomach took a turn for  
the worse till he couldn�t stand it anymore. �Excuse me sir.�  
he said and rushed off before she could ask where.  
        He  
bolted to the bathroom attached to her office. She was starting to get  
really upset with him when she heard him retching. So, that was the  
reason for the Mountie unusual behavior. He was sick. She grinned.  
Now all she could do to him was send him home so, she called Ray at  
the station. �Yeah, Yeah, I know, he was sick but you know him.�  
he replied �I�ll be over in 15 minutes.�  
        Benton  
came out of the bathroom the color of snow and shaking. �Sorry  
sir for my current actions. Must have been the cold air.� he said  
trying to cover up getting sick.  
        �What  
does cold air have to do with throwing up?�  
        He  
blushed at the realization that she heard him, he looked down at his  
boots.  
        Noticing he  
was embarrassed she said �Your going home Constable. Dismissed.�  
        �But..�  
        �Dismissed. Ray  
will be here in 15 minutes to pick you up.�  
        �You  
called Ray sir?�  
        �Yes,  
Turnbull�s on sentry now. Dismissed.�  
        He  
turned around leaving her office, then he quietly did paper work at the  
front desk. He mumbled to himself, I�m fine just not feeling very  
good. It doesn�t mean I�m not capable of doing things.�  
        �Hello Son, talking  
to yourself?�  
        �Evidently�  
        �You know son sometimes  
it better if you just take the time you need and rest.�  
        �What  
no story how you save three thousand inuits from a blizzard running a  
fever of 40 Celsius?� Fraser said sarcastically not to keen of  
this prospect of going home.  
        �It  
was 300 but that�s not important. Look no ones in danger there�s  
no man to catch and the more rest you get the faster you�ll be over  
it. It took two weeks to get over that.�  
        Ray  
entered the Consulate to see the displeasure on Fraser�s face.  
�Now there�s a happy Mountie.� he teased, �Where�s  
the Dragon lady?�  
        Fraser  
pointed to her office. �I�m taking him.� he yelled as  
he opened the door.  
        �Okay.�  
they heard her yell back.  
        �She�s  
in a good mood today.� Ray said as they exited the Consulate with  
Dief tagging along behind.  
        Fraser  
disagreed but felt it was more of him at the moment. He hated to be  
cooped up in the house all day . He really wasn�t feeling all THAT  
bad. A little stomach trouble is no big deal. The last thing he wanted  
to do was give in to this. �I guess.� he replied.  
        �So..uhm..  
You threw up? This mean you�re sick?�  
        Fraser  
sat there just staring out the window. �Okay.. well then I�m  
stopping at Deli World to get a bite to eat.� noticing that Ben  
didn�t want to answer that question. �You want anything?�  
        Fraser looked over and  
glared at him. �I�m sorry , touchy subject.�  
        Ray  
stopped the car and got out as Benton stayed in the car. The winds were  
picking up and it was snowing harder. Still staring out the window he  
noticed someone rush out of the store adjacent to the deli and dropped  
something. Fraser proceeded to pick up the discarded object, he tried  
to pursue the individual to hand it back to him, but no luck the world  
was spinning and was nauseous. Making his way back to the car, he put  
the object in his coat pocket. Inside the car, he put his head between  
his legs. Stop spinning he thought to himself. I�m going to get  
sick again if it doesn�t . It finally did and he drifted off to  
sleep. Ray came out eating potato chips.  
        �Well  
will you look at this? Fifteen minutes and already an inch of snow on  
the windshield. I really need to move to Florida.� as he set the  
food on his seat and wiped off the snow.  
        Inside,  
Dief smelled the sandwich and helped himself as the Mountie fell back  
to sleep and didn�t notice.  
        Ray  
opened the door and looked down at his seat. �Where�s my sandwich?�  
        That statement awoke  
Fraser as he opened his eyes. He knew where the sandwich was.  
        �Dief  
your going to get it.� Seeing the wrappered on the floor of the  
backseat.  
        �Burger  
King is just down to block Ray.�  
        �That�s  
not the point, he stole my sandwich.�  
        �You  
didn�t ask him if he wanted one. You know how he gets.� closing  
his eyes and drifting back to sleep.  
        Ray  
stopped at Burger King and got a sandwich for Dief too. He dropped Fraser  
off at home. Fraser got out of the car and wobbled to the entrance.  
Ray not liking the looks of that, helped him up to his apartment.  
        �Fraser it �s  
almost as cold in here as it is outside?�alarmed.  
        �I  
know, I don�t mind it.� he said shivering.  
        �Is  
there heat in here?�  
        �No.�  
        �You aren�t  
staying here then.� he said looking at the shaking Mountie.  
        With that they turned  
around and went back to the car. �My house you can stay there.  
Only Frannie is there. The others are away. They couldn�t stand  
the weather and went to Florida. Frannie didn�t want to go.�  
        Again there was an inch  
of snow on the windshield. �This suck�s. I hate winter. Do  
you know how much snow we are going to get?�  
        �No  
idea.�  
        Fraser  
got into the car as Ray wiped off the windshield. The roads were getting  
bad and it was getting harder to see as they drove to Ray�s house.  
Ray�s cell phone rang, it was the Inspector.  
        �Hello  
Vecchio. He�s sleeping. I�m still in the car. Fraser�s  
apartment is too cold I�m taking him to my house to rest. The weather  
is getting really crappy out. Its snowing like crazy out�  
        They  
hung up and there was another call. This time Lt. Welsh. He informed  
him that there was a travel ban in the city and he better get back to  
the office soon. They go information from the hospital about a shooting  
and that if he got a chance to go check it out. Huey and Lousy were  
stuck at the station.  
        They  
hung up as they pulled into his driveway. �Wake up Fraser, we are  
here.�  
        Fraser  
awoke and opened the door to the Riv and stepped out. The wind gusts  
were so strong that it almost knocked him over. He staggered into the  
house with Ray holding him for support. The other hand was holding his  
hat that almost blew away.  
        �Yo  
Frannie, Where are you?� he helped Fraser take off his coat and  
hung it up.  
        �In  
the bathroom.� she hollered.  
        �Fraser�s  
here, I gotta get going. He�s sick will you look after him.�  
Ray didn�t have time to stick around  
        �Feel  
right at home buddy.� with that he closed the door behind him.  
        Frannie came barreling  
down the stairs not hearing the last comment about Fraser being here  
was applaud that he was in the kitchen and he got to witness her in sweat  
pants with no make up. �Sorry Fraser I didn�t know you were  
here. She backed up and ran back up stairs. �I�m going to  
kill him. He could have told me you were here.�  
        �It  
s okay Francesca, I don�t� care what you look like.�  
        �Sure you don�t.�  
        �Frannie, oh dear.�he  
said , I�m going to need the bathroom.  
        He  
looked around quickly and found one running to it quickly.  
        Frannie  
came down in a skimpy outfit. �Fraser where are you.?� she  
chimed.  
        Fraser appeared  
from the bathroom his face ashen white with water on his uniform obviously  
to have wiped off some stain. He was now racked by chills and looked  
very distressed.  
        �Fraser  
are you okay? You don�t look so good.� noticing his pallor  
face.  
        Fraser wiped  
the sweat from his brow as he shook . �No, not feeling too good  
either.�  
        Ray  
came back into the house. �I don�t believe this ten minutes  
I�m out there trying to shovel the car out of the driveway.�  
he looked at Fraser, �You just threw up again didn�t you?�  
        Francesca looked at Fraser  
then Ray. �Yes Ray� Fraser answered.  
        �How  
did you know that?�she asked astounded  
        �I�m  
a detective remember. He looked like that earlier when I picked him  
up at the Consulate. I�m calling Welsh.�  
        �Lt.  
I�m stuck in the driveway. The guys in a coma anyway. Well I�ll  
sit tight here for awhile. Bye.�he hung up. �Okay you go  
lie down.� pointing to Fraser , �and you go get on something  
more weather appropriate.� pointing to Frannie.  
        Frannie  
went upstairs and Fraser just stood still shaking, both looking at his  
outfit of red serge.  
        �You  
need something more comfortable, buddy. Take off that red coat I�ll  
get you a pair of sweats and make sure that Frannie isn�t peeking  
through the key hole and also a blanket.� He said walking to his  
bedroom to get the items. �Go sit on the couch I�ll be right  
back.�  
        Fraser  
sat down, he was still nauseated, Dief came out holding something in  
his mouth. �Were did you get that?� Then he realized were  
he had seen that bag. �Oh dear. I forgot about that.�  
        �Forgot  
about what?�Ray asked coming out of the bedroom.  
        �That.�  
pointing at Dief.  
        �Where  
did he get that?�  
        �While  
you were in the deli there was a man that ran out of the store next to  
the deli and I tried to chase him to give it back and ....�  
        �You couldn�t  
because admit it you are sick.�  
        �Okay  
I�m..(long pause)�  
        �Sick.  
Say it�  
        �I�m  
sick.�  
        �Really  
I thought you and Superman were the only ones that didn�t get sick.�  
        �That�s just  
silly Ray.�  
        �When�s  
the last time you were sick?� he handed the sweats to him.  
        �Just  
a fever or throwing up?�  
        �Either.�  
        �A couple of month  
before I joined the RCMP.�  
        �And  
how long ago was that?�  
        �Fourteen  
and a half years.�he said from the bathroom while changing.  
        �So when were you  
going to tell me about this.� he picked up the bag from the wolves  
mouth.  
        �Honestly  
I forgot about that. I was too busy deciding whether or not I was going  
to..you know.�  
        �Throw  
up in my car. Fraser you know I would have had to killed you.( he looked  
in the bag.) Oh my God there�s drugs in here you know the white  
stuff that doesn�t melt, some money and 2 tickets to a hockey game  
in here Fraser this was part of a drug exchange. This guys got to  
be dead meat for losing this package. The shooting victim, I bet this  
has to do with him. He probably notified the guy that the package was  
gone and he tried to kill him. �  
        Fraser  
tottered out of the bathroom holding on to the wall for more stability,  
his hair was tossled making him way over to the couch to lie down, wrapping  
up in a blanket that Ray had brought out. He was in no mood to consentrate.  
        �Fraser what do  
you think?�looking over at Fraser.  
        Fraser  
was dozing off. �Fraser answer me!� he patted him.  
        �I  
don�t care Ray.� he said in a hoarse voice as the fever was  
worsening making him delerious.  
        �I�m  
calling Welsh.� Ray said picking up the phone.  
        �Lieutenant  
you�ll never guess what Fraser found.� he said and continued  
on about the finding. Both were pretty sure it had to do with the guy  
in the hospital. But for the mean time stay put.  
        Ray  
tried to tell Fraser what Welsh said but Fraser was half out of it.  
He put his hand on Fraser�s forehead. �You are warm. Frannie  
get me a thermometer!� he yelled and that stirred Fraser a little  
more.�  
        �Okay�  
she was curious to know too. �Here it is� handing one to him.  


  | Ray stuck it in his mouth. �We have a victim and evidence but no suspects. Can�t do anything now.�  
---|---  
  
        The beeper went off ,  
Ray grabbed and sat down. �Well what is it?� Fraser said eargerly.  
        �103.4, your too  
warm.� with that he got a cold washcloth and some aspirin. �Benny  
take these.� knowing that he would fight taking medication.  
        �I don�t like  
taking..�  
        �Your  
fever is too high, you don�t have a choice here. Its either now  
or later at the hospital were it will cost 10 times more.�  
        Benton sat up and took  
the aspirin. �This is about the only thing I�ve had today.�  
        �That�s not  
good its already three.�  
        �Excuse  
me.� Benton shot up from his seat and bolted to the bathroom.  
        �So much for the  
aspirin. We are going to have to take him to the hospital soon you know.�  
        �I know.� Frannie  
said kind of disappointed that the Mountie was sick.  
        Thud!  
It came from the bathroom. Ray shook his head. �What was that?  
Benny you okay?�  
        He  
knocked on the door, no answer, he entered to find Benton sitting on  
the floor just staring. He could see Fraser threw up. �Lost your  
balance?�  
        Benton  
shook his head. �I�m just so dizzy. Dehydration but I can�t  
keep anything down.�  
        �Here  
I�ll help you up.� Ray grabbed his arms and helped him up.  
        �Oh my God, are  
you okay?� Frannie was aghast.  
        �He�s  
just dizzy help me get him to the couch.�  
        Ray  
got him some water and a straw as the Mountie laid back down. �Here�s  
some water when you feel like you can handle it.�  
        �Shouldn�t  
we get him to the hospital?�  
        �How  
are we going to get him there. The city is under a state of emergency.  
I can�t get out of the driveway for god sake. We will just sit tight  
till we need to.� as he turned the TV on.  


  |   | There was a call on his cell phone. It was Inspector Thatcher wondering about the Mountie and why the detective was still at home. �He�s real sick.� Ray said as he turned down the volume to the show. �He�s still throwing up and not eating or drinking. I worried about dehydration. I�m stuck in the driveway. If he goes it will probably be by ambulance. I�ll let you know if and when we go.� being as pleasant as possible to her.  
---|---|---  
  
        �Fraser that was  
the dragon lady. She�s worried about you.� he turned up the  
volume again and relaxed.  
        Suddenly  
he sat up. �Oh my god the hockey game! How the hell am I going  
to get there.�  
He turned on the news. It was six already. Just  
in time to hear it was canceled. He called Welsh and told him that and  
that they were going to take Fraser to the hospital soon.  
        Fraser  
was sleeping soundly on the couch. Ray changed the cloth on Fraser�s  
forehead. �I�m getting something to eat. � with that  
he went to the kitchen and made himself some soup and sandwich, feeding  
half to Dief.  
        Francesca  
was now playing in his hair. �Frannie leave him alone, he�s  
sick! That stuff doesn�t feel good when your sick.�  
        �He�s  
not complaining.�  
        �He�s  
sleeping let him sleep. God you can be so irritating. I need to wake  
him soon and get him to sip something or the hospital we are a going.�  
        He knelt beside the sleeping  
Mountie and nudged him. �Benny wake up. Benny come on now wake  
up.�  
        Benny stirred  
a little bit. �Take a sip there buddy.�  
        �NO  
Ray, I don�t want to.� he hollered pulling the blankets over  
his face.  
        �Mounties  
can be so babyish. Fraser you start sipping this or we are going to  
the hospital.�  
        Benton  
pulled the blanket down and sipped the water. �Sorry Ray. I just  
don�t want to throw up again.�he was still lying down just  
on his side.  
        �I  
know but you probably are very dehydrated. Sip it slowly.�  
        Fraser  
sipped the water. He was having a hard time staying awake. �Benny  
when did this start? This morning?�  
        �No  
I felt feverish last night. I didn�t sleep well but was at least  
able to stand and feel alright this morning.�  
        �When�s  
the last time you ate some thing?�  
        �Last  
night before I threw up.�  
        �You  
threw up last night?�  
        �Yes  
Ray.�  
        �Its  
been 24 hours and your getting worse you need to see a doctor and get  
some fluid in to you.� Ray bundled up and dug his car out.  
        The snow finally stopped  
falling and he heated the car up. Ray and Frannie help Fraser get his  
boots on and coat on over the sweatpants outfit. The boots really looked  
funny over the sweat pants they both laughed. Then they propped themselves  
under each arm and practically carried him to the car bringing a blanket  
and pillow. Dief followed too. All piled in and were on there way. It  
took three times as long to get there but they made it. Again they carried  
Fraser to the ER entrance were they were waiting with a gurney.  
        Ray  
and Frannie were resting in the waiting room till they did test and got  
an IV started on him. Ray called his Inspector to say that he was in  
the hospital and would know more soon. Frannie flirted with the doctors  
since it wasn�t too busy there. Ray then checked on the John Doe  
shooting victim from this afternoon that was in a coma and gathered info.  
When a man came to visit and checked all his clothes. �Know the  
guy?� asked Ray.  
        The  
man got mad and push Ray out of the way and started running. Ray ran  
after the man who ran down the stair and in to the street were he slipped  
looking like he sprained an ankle.  
        �Looking  
for this?� Ray said holding the bag that Fraser had found.  
        �Where did you get  
that.�  
        �That�s  
for me to know and you to find out. Now what�s going on?�  
        �Man I�m busted.  
You send a..... �  
        It  
turns out that Charlie was exchanging money for drugs with one of the  
Mobsters in the neighborhood at local sporting events. For some leniency  
he confessed and turned in many others, some big wigs in the city.  
        Fraser was feeling better  
after he got some of those fluids back in his system  
The End.  
  
          
  
  
  
  
          
  
  
          
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
          
  
          
  
          
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
          
          
  
  



End file.
